Say All I Need
by FraphneAddict
Summary: When Fred's dad dies, Daphne is there to comfort him. Lots of romance. This is a songfic of the song Say  All I Need  by OneRepublic. If you haven't heard it yet, you have to. It's amazing! Please read and review!


_**"Say (All I Need)"**_

_Do you know where your heart is?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Or did you trade it for something, somewhere_

_Better just to have it?_

I was sitting in our walk in shower, the water turned on and pouring down my face. My tears blended in with the water as they streamed down my checks and onto my soaking wet white shirt. I had just gotten a call from my brother…. Dad had died. My heart was torn in half when I heard the news and I've done nothing but cry. Poor Daphne, she'd have a mess to come home to and fix. Me, Fred Jones, the strong, never-to-cry guy was sobbing uncontrollably. My dad was like my best friend for as long as I could remember. He looked a lot like me; he was nice and smart and handsome. We were a rich family but my dad thought that most of the money should go to the church and to orphanages. He always helped other people and always made me feel loved. But that didn't mean that he always wasn't perfectly polite… I remember that day perfectly, I was at school one day when Red Herring, the school bully began to beat me up. He punched me to the ground, kicked me, and threw me into the brick wall. My dad was at the school, thankfully, and at that very moment he found me. "What the _hell_ are you doing to my son?" He got me away from Red, told the principal, and sued Red's parents. I never heard from Red again. I was only twelve years old.

_Do you know where your love is?_

_Do you think that you lost it?_

_You felt it so strong, but_

_Nothing's turned out how you wanted_

The tears were pouring out of my eyes like waterfalls now; my head was throbbing from all of the crying, but I ignored it.  
>"Freddie," Daphne called. I could barely hear her; I didn't get up. I couldn't, I was frozen right here on the floor. I heard Daphne open the bathroom door. She had just gotten back from dinner with her parents, so she had no idea where I was. I guess it probably surprised her to find me in the walk in shower on the floor.<br>"Freddie? Why are you in the shower? That's a designer shirt and it cost $100!" She walked over to the shower, reached in, and shut the water off; that's when she noticed my swollen eyes and that my body was trembling.  
>"Baby, what's going on? Are you crying?" She questioned me, rubbing her hand across my cheek. I nodded slightly and then said in a shaky voice, "m-my dad d-d-died." Daphne knew that I really cared about my dad; I always told her stories of how great he was. She knew I really looked up to him and that he was a huge part of my life. She gasped. I hung my head and began to wail; Daphne quickly wrapped her arms around my neck and sat down on the wet floor of the shower.<br>"Shhhh, it's okay. I'm here; it'll be okay." She kept repeating this over and over but it didn't help anything. Not even the feel of her next to me made me feel better like it usually did. I felt her lips press onto my cheek.  
>"I love you," she whispered.<p>

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

Daphne helped me to our bed and still kept whispering, "It's okay, baby," while I kept sobbing. I had _no idea _that I could cry so much! Daphne made sure that I was under the covers before she climbed in as well. She wrapped her arms around my head and rested it up against her chest. She released her arms and began to run her hands through my hair and back. I cried for what seemed like hours into Daphne's chest. She kept whispering to me, "I love you," or, "it's okay, Freddie. I'm here."  
>"Daphne," I sobbed into her chest. I felt her hands pull my head away and she gazed into my eyes. I could see that she was crying. I was hurting <em>my Daphne<em> because I had to be a cry baby. I could see the pain in her eyes as she looked at me with sympathy all over her features. She slowly leaned forward and kissed me gently on the lips. I honestly felt something there, a slight twitch of my heart that brought me to reality. Crying would get me nowhere. I'd just get a killer headache, maybe even damage to the eyes, and I was breaking Daphne's heart. I calmed down enough to finally sleep, and so I did, with me in Daphne's arms.

_Do you know what your fate is?_

_And are you trying to shake it?_

_You're doing your best and_

_Your best look_

_You're praying that you'll make it_

The next morning I woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the warm rays of the sun were shining on my back. I looked at Daphne who was gazing back at me.  
>"Good morning. How are you feeling?" She asked while gently caressing my check. I could tell she was trying to be as gentle with me as possible; she was trying to find the appropriate words to say, the correct way to touch me. She was so adorable. I loved her so much.<br>"I'm feeling great, now that I can see your beautiful face," I told her. Her face instantly lit up and she leaned forward to kiss me. The kiss was short but sweet and still left me breathless.  
>"That's one of the things I love so much about you. You always make me feel special and you're just so sweet and romantic. Plus, you're<em> extremely <em>adorable." I smiled and kissed her once again.

_Well, bless my soul_

_You're a lonely soul_

_Cause you won't let go_

_Of anything you hold_

_Well, all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

I knew in my heart that this was the right time to finally do it. I had been thinking about it for a while now, and I wanted nothing more than it. Daphne was _my everything_ and I knew this would be one of the best things ever for both of us. I remember the night that I got the ring for her…

_It was eleven o' clock at night and I figured that since I was on a little walk, and Daphne wasn't here, that I could finally buy an engagement ring for my angel. I walked into the store and was welcomed by an employee.  
>"Hello, sir. Is there anything I can help you with?" My grandfather had just passed away a few years ago and he had left me two million dollars in the will. I hadn't spent a penny of it yet, but I decided now was the time.<br>"Could you please show me your most expensive engagement ring?" I was lead over to a glass case that only had one ring inside, it shined it the light and I knew that it was worth it.  
>"How much," I asked.<br>"Nine hundred thousand," he answered.  
>"I'll buy it. It's <em>prefect…"

"Daphne?" I began to say.

_Said all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

"Yeah," she asked me, smiling. I sat up in the bed and turned to face her. She also sat up and waiting for me to begin talking.  
>"I love you. I have loved you since we were thirteen years old, and when we finally admitted our feelings, it was amazing. Our first kiss was amazing. Our first dance… When we moved in here together… I 'm excited for the future because there is a lot more to come. I want marry you. I want sleep with you," Daphne smiled and shook her head with a "Fred, Fred, Fred," look on her face. "I want to have kids with you. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're amazing Daphne. I think you're beautiful on the inside and the outside. You're the only person who could ever make me happy besides for my dad." I didn't flinch at the mention, but Daphne did, probably remembering my tortured cries. "I love you more than humanly possible; I think I love you more each day if that's even a possibility. So, I wanted to ask you…if you'll marry me. I know that this isn't the most romantic spot, but," I was interrupted by Daphne's lips on mine. She ran her hands through my hair and kissed me passionately.<p>

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Better than you had it_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Do you think you can find it?_

_Yeah, better than you had it (Better than you had it)_

She pulled away and looked into my eyes. She was crying.  
>"Of course I'll marry you," she whispered. "I love you, too. And I feel the exact same way. I don't give a <em>damn<em> where you propose, all that matters is that you love me and that you asked me." She sighed contently and leaned her body into mine; her head pressed into the crook of my neck giving her the perfect opportunity to reach her lips up and plant a kiss on my neck. It was "my spot" and I moaned with pleasure. Daphne took her lips off of my throat and giggled. I giggled for a moment too and leaned down to kiss her soft, luscious, orange hair.

_Said all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

Daphne was like the air I breathe; if she was with me, everything would be pure and prefect, but when she wasn't, I couldn't survive. She was the one where I rest my head at night and am comforted through all things, no matter what they are.

_I said I all I need_

_Is the air I breathe_

_And a place to rest_

_My head_

All I needed was Daphne, and my life would be complete, without her, there would be nothing. My dad is gone, and I miss him terribly, but I know that someday I'll be with him again and with Daphne. Once again Daphne said, "I love you," to me. The way she said it made my heart tingle; her voice was full of love and innocents. I smiled. "I love you too, Daphne. I always will."

_Whenever the end is_

_Do you think you can see it?_

_Well, until you get there_

_Go on, go ahead and scream it_

_Just say it_

**How often do you read a story where the**_** girl**_** is comforting the**_** guy? **_**Like never! Isn't really cute to imagine little Daphne holding the big and muscular Fred in her arms while he's crying? When I got this idea, I thought that this song kinda went with it and that it'd be super cute!**__**This song doesn't really have anything to do with the story part, maybe it does a little, but I made it so that the mood of the song fits with the mood of the scene. Just imagine seeing this in a movie theater, the song (which is EPIC!) blasting out of the speakers, Daphne comforting Fred, them kissing and cuddling and saying I love you over and over on a HUGE screen…. Wow that'd be awesome! If you haven't heard this song yet, you seriously have to, it's amazing! Especially the start! I don't own Scooby-Doo, OneRepublic, or Say (All I Need). Thank you for reading, please review!  
>{Say (All I Need) by OneRepublic}<strong>


End file.
